Horrors Unleashed
by Nikki-tippi
Summary: Miora has a lot of problems. She seems to think that suicide is her only solution. No one knows what's wrong, and she doesn't tell. She doesn't feel like anyone cares. People start asking questions, but is it too late for her?


No, these characters, except for Miora and Amynta, aren't mine. Everyone should know that. Hope you enjoy.

Masked Life

Miora walked across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. She brushed her hair back irritably, it was hard for her not to run. Her smoky gray eyes scanned around the hut looking for something familiar. She finally saw it, and ran towards her Unicorn, Amynta.

People said Miora looked a lot like a certain Potions Master, and it was true. They did look alike, except for the fact that she had fair skin and gray eyes, not pale skin and black eyes, but they did both have black hair; although many of the features were the same. Both looked as if they couldn't be approached, which was one reason why she made a good chaser, except for when they were playing the Slytherins, but sometimes even then. Both denied having any kind of relationship, they weren't even family.

Miora threw her arms around Amynta. This is what she always looked forward to. At the end of the day she would visit, spoil, and ride her unicorn.

Amynta's ears had perked up immediately when she felt Miora come onto the field. She had been waiting anxiously for her to come, and would've jumped the fence when she saw Miora if she hadn't promised to stay there at all times. She whickered happily when Miora's arms went around her neck.

Miora could've died right there. She was always happy when it came to Amynta, she could've talked about her for hours. And who wouldn't have thought? Amynta was pure white, like the moonlight. Many people marveled at her, and many people despised her as well.

It had been a miracle to get Amynta here. It had taken two years for her to get permission. Dumbledore hadn't minded in the first place, and had given her hints on how to win the Ministry over. The final argument had been that it could broaden the students' minds, and could help them to tell between which creatures they needed to look out for.

The truth was Miora needed Amynta, more than anyone knew. She was the only thing that kept her going. She was the only thing that kept her alive.

Miora was wearing, which was currently getting covered in Unicorn hair, her typical school uniform with the exception of wearing gryffindor themed armbands. She took off her jacket and hung it on the fence, then she nuzzled her head into Amynta.

Hagrid came out with a laugh. It was always nice for him to see the two together; they were perfect for each other. "'Ow she doin'?"

Miora looked up, keeping her mask on. "She seems to be doing alright," she replied. She always had a 'mask' on. It was only to hide her emotions. That may have been a reason why everyone teased her more, because they thought she was emotionless.

"You gonna ride 'er?" Hagrid asked.

Miora smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Hagrid smiled back and opened the door for Fang to come out. "I'll be back. Make sure she's back once ya done." With that he walked away, Fang stuck on his heals.

Miora nodded absently and gave Amynta her treat. With that she crawled onto her back and they took flight. After all it was a beautiful day, who would want to waste it?

The air was wonderful up where she was. They glided through the skies. Amynta dipped down towards the lake, skimming across the smooth surface, before she flew back up.

Amynta did a couple of corkscrews and dive bombs before she landed on the ground. Miora dismounted and groomed her. She talked to her once she finished, sitting on the fence with her nose resting on her knee.

Miora sighed. "I have to go Amynta," Amynta made a disproving noise. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll visit you tomorrow morning, okay?"

Amynta thought about it and nodded. Miora gave her a hug. "Thanks." She moved away from the girl to let her off.

When Miora walked away Amynta ran to the fence. She turned and waved, hoping Amynta didn't see the tear go down her face.

Miora walked up to the seventh floor. It was dinnertime; she didn't have to worry about anyone asking her why she wasn't eating. She approached the Fat Lady. "Why aren't you in the Great Hall eating, my dear?" The Lady asked.

Miora shrugged. "**_Fiddlesticks_**," she said.

The Fat Lady looked at her questionably, but opened to let her in the common room anyway.

Miora sighed again. She missed Amynta already. She knew Hagrid took good care of her, but still, she wanted to be with her. She also knew Amynta was safe, because she could feel it, and that calmed her some. Amynta called to her, sensing her distress. It made her smile. She knew she was safe whenever she called, that there was nothing to fear of.

Miora sat in front of the fireplace. She watched the flames slowly lower themselves. Everyone would be back soon. If they asked, like anyone would, she would just say that she wasn't feeling well.

Miora heard everyone before she saw them. She listened as they came in, waiting to see if anyone would call her name out. She closed her eyes when she didn't hear anyone. She didn't hear Harry approach. "Are you alright? I mean, you look kind of pale," Harry said.

Miora's eyes opened slowly as she looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter. _Well_, she thought, _that's one added bonus._ She nodded. "I'm alright, I just don't feel very well." It was true, she didn't feel well, but she felt well enough to eat. She just didn't feel like eating.

"I didn't see you at dinner."

"Didn't feel well enough," Miora replied.

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing then."

Miora stopped, but didn't show any emotion. She hadn't thought of that. Thankfully Hermione called Harry at that moment, she couldn't think of something at that moment. "Sorry, Hermione's calling me," he said and left.

Miora laid her head back against the chair and closed her eyes once again. She doubted anyone would bother her again. They were all too busy with their own little worlds to mind over her. And who would've thought? It's not like she mattered. She was too stupid. She was practically failing every class! Stupid girl. Why couldn't she pass her classes? Probably because she was an insignificant, idiotic, fat, silly little girl.

Finally the common room had emptied. Miora's thoughts had gotten her upset, she never wanted to move again, and there really was no point. If she went to her bed, she wouldn't fall asleep. She couldn't sleep very often. Even if she did, she would wake up soon afterwards, so there really was no point.

Miora started crying. She didn't know why, but the tears came. Her head fell in her hands, and she let them come. There was no point in stopping them if they'd come anyway. Out of exhaustion she fell asleep, and again her homework was left untouched.

Miora woke up a little while later; it was still pretty early, so probably no one was up. She got out of the chair and stretched. Making sure no one was watching, she left the common room.

The Fat Lady hadn't been too happy at being woken up, and noticing that it was Miora, her eyes became quizzical again. She had asked, with a slight temper, what she was doing up at this unearthly hour.

She had shrugged again, making the Fat Lady even more angry, and walked away. Miora wandered through the corridors silently, and headed towards the outside.

Miora walked out onto the grounds. She wondered if Amynta would be awake or not. She doubted it. Amynta liked her sleep.

As she had predicted, Amynta was asleep. Miora sat down beside Amynta, and let her head rest on the unicorn's stomach. This is where she liked to be, not anywhere else.

Amynta didn't stir, but she knew that Miora was there. She comforted Miora for a little while, but then opened her eyes. **Isn't it about time you go back?** Amynta told Miora. **It's breakfast time.**

Miora's eyes widened. She hadn't realized how long she had been here. She nodded at Amynta, and ran off towards Hogwarts. She looked down at herself and realized that she was now covered in horsehair, grass and dirt. She ran up to the seventh floor and quickly said the password to the Fat Lady. Then hurried to her room and changed. She picked up her books and quickly went to the Great Hall.

On her way down she marveled at the special bond Amynta and her shared. Rarely anyone could have a conversation with a unicorn. This bond meant an everlasting friendship, someone you can always count on, and talk to. Amynta had changed her life, for the better. Now she had someone that didn't always take her down. Amynta has kept her happy, and sane. After all she was the one who took care of her after her family beats her. She was always the one who she could trust.

Miora looked down at her clothes, she had gotten off lucky. With the little money she had she was able to buy second hand everything. Which was why she didn't have any other animal, but she wouldn't wanted any other anyway. To get food for Amynta, Miora helped around Hogwarts. It was a deal she had made with Dumbledore.

She reached the Great Hall in time to grab a croissant just before she had to go to class. When she was done she followed everyone to the Potions classroom. _Damn it! I don't have my homework done!_ Miora thought.

When they reached the dungeons she wondered whether or not she should fake that she was sick. _But that's not a reason why I didn't do my homework!_ Miora sighed. She'd just have to take the punishment and make up for the loss of points later.

Severus Snape came into the classroom, robes waving in a non-existent wind that only he created. Something that added to his superiority. "Miss Belving," Professor Snape said, making her jump. "Tell me, what is the answer to question five?"

Miora looked down. "I don't know, sir."

"Look at me girl," he said, and she looked up. "You couldn't find the answer? It was clearly marked; I practically gave you the answer. Or you just didn't do it?"

"I didn't do it." _Why does he always have to ask me?_ She could see Hermione trying to sit still obviously she knew the answer.

Snape grinned. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor then, and detention for you, Miss Belving. See me at lunch."

"Yes, sir." Miora was barely able to manage that. How many points had Gryffindor lost because of her? She didn't want to know. She felt everyone's eyes on her, but didn't look back at them.

The class went by quickly, and thankfully she wasn't asked any more questions. She dreaded having to meet Snape afterwards. She wanted to disappear.

Miora left quickly, she didn't want to hear what the Gryffindors had to say, nor the Slytherins. She hurried to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Everything was the same in this class, except for no loss of house points, and no questions asked. Much to her dislike Transfiguration passed quickly too, and now it was lunch. She had to meet Snape.

Miora knocked on the dungeon doors quietly, but not quiet enough. "Come in," she heard Snape say. "Just because you knock quietly doesn't mean I won't hear you." He told her when she walked in.

Instead of reply, she just stood there, looking as stupid as ever. "You haven't been doing your homework lately. Why is that, Miss Belving?" Snape inquired.

Miora knew why, but it was a stupid reason. Just because she can't concentrate, and her mind is on other things, he would never accept that. "I don't know, sir."

"You've got to have some idea! Do you not get it? Or are you just not doing it?"

She was ready to cower behind something. "I don't know."

Snape became frustrated. "Then find out. You have detention for two days. You'll come down here to scrub cauldrons. Is that clear?" He asked. Miora nodded. "Good. Now go have lunch, I expect to see you here tonight."

She turned and was almost out the door when Snape stopped her. "Oh Miss Belving. If I find out it's that unicorn of yours that is distracting you, I will be most displeased. And I will personally asked the Ministry to remove the animal off property."

The breath caught in her throat. "Oh no, sir! You can't do that!" Miora stopped; she should've held her tongue!

Snape grinned. "Week's detention."

"If you do sir, will you at least keep her on grounds? I don't have to see her, just keep her on grounds," she said. She already dug herself into a hole, might as well finish it.

"We'll see. Now go, I want to eat my lunch sometime today."

Miora left and went to the Great Hall. Although she didn't eat anything when she got there. She sat down, and starred at the food. Wondering what it would be like to not have Amynta around. _Horrible and Dark._ She decided. Something she didn't want to have to deal with.

The bell rang and Miora headed off to her next to classes. Hopefully the afternoon will turn out better then the morning. Though so far it wasn't.

The afternoon went by just as quickly as the morning. Miora went to visit Amynta, trying to hide her feelings. It didn't work, but it never worked anyway. **What's on your mind?** She heard Amynta's mystic voice.

**__**

I'm afraid they'll take you away. Miora told the unicorn.

****

Oh how silly. They wont take me away, besides I'd fight them. I'm going to be here for you, no matter what stops me; I'll get through it.

Miora smiled. Amynta could always cheer her up, but she still worried.

At dinner time she did go to the Great Hall, but still didn't eat. She just couldn't bring herself to. One by one, the students left. Soon she was the only one left. Except for Dumbledore of course. He always waited until the last student was gone. Usually it was Crabbe and Goyle, but she had beaten them this time.

The bell sounded the hour, and Miora looked up. _Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ She ran out of the Hall and down towards the dungeons.

Thankfully when she got there Snape wasn't in the room. _At least he won't know that I was late._ Miora thought. She looked around. The cauldrons she was supposed to wash were over by the sink. _Well, I may as well get started. At least he can't tell me that I look like a fool just standing here._

When Professor Snape came in he scowled at her, seeing that she had already started and he couldn't get her for anything else. He sat at his desk marking papers. Probably failing all of them except for Slytherins. "Have you come up with an answer for me yet?" He asked in-between marking papers.

Miora shook her head, before she realized he wasn't looking. "No, sir. I've been preoccupied."

"With what?" He questioned. "You've had all morning and afternoon, how much more time do you need?"

Miora concentrated on the washing instead of answering him.

"I asked a question Belving, I expect an answer."

"I've been thinking about my other classes. I thought that was the most appropriate thing during classes," she replied.

"And what about after your classes?"

Miora was about to say she had to go take care of Amynta, but thought better of it. "I've been busy."

"With what? Surely you can answer a simply question."

"It's a personal matter Professor, and I can't say anymore than that."

"Then make it an impersonal matter, Belving," he looked at the clock. "By tomorrow, it's time for you to go." He would've pushed that matter further, but she had done her time.

He watched her leave. Snape had gone and talked to her other teachers, she hadn't been handing in any homework for those classes either.

Minerva McGonagall came up to the Gryffindor tower that night in search of Miora. She looked around the common room and saw her in the chair. "Miss Belving?" Miora turned. "A word, please?"

Miora followed the Professor outside towards her office. She tried to think of what she could have possibly done wrong. _Stupid girl, can't even remember what you've done wrong._

McGonagall sat behind her desk and motioned for Miora to sit, who obeyed automatically. "How can I help you, Professor?" She asked.

"You're grades have been dropping Miss Belving, and you're not handing in your homework. I've had several complaints. Is there any reasoning behind this?"

Miora looked down. What was she supposed to say? It's not like she had a real reason. Nothing ever stayed in her head. She sighed. "I don't know what the problem is Professor."

"You know if you have any kind of problem, you come to me? I'm the head of house. I'm supposed to deal with these kind of things, and yet I haven't heard a word from you."

"It's really nothing Professor."

Professor McGonagall looked at her suspiciously. "I beg to differ. You haven't been eating as much lately. Don't think we don't notice. Is there something wrong Miora?"

Miora was surprised to hear her name, and by the question. When she looked at McGonagall she turned away. She couldn't bring herself to say no. Instead she just shook her head. "No," she finally managed to say.

McGonagall sighed. "Here then, eat this. Then off to bed with you."

Miora ate the sandwich McGonagall handed her. She would have to find a way to eat, but not really eat. By the time she had finished her sandwich she had thought of a way. After all, she was too fat. At least to her thinking. Sure, she had some weight, but not enough to worry about.

She said goodnight to McGonagall and headed back to Gryffindor tower. When she got there she headed for the bathroom. No one was around to hear her. She stuck her fingers down her throat and made herself throw up. "Good-bye breakfast, and sandwich," Miora said. She felt accomplishment when she left the bathroom. If she had been smart she would've covered up the sour smell. Later she would worry.

Amynta was trying to reach her after she stepped out of the bathroom. She obviously knew something was up. Miora decided it'd be better to ignore her for now, and talk to her later.

Miora felt empty now. She wasn't talking to the only thing she could talk to, the only one who cared about her. She bit back the emotion that wanted to overflow. Once she was calm she decided to call to Amynta.

She felt herself glide over the grounds to go and meet her unicorn. **_Amynta?_** She felt the outburst from the unicorn.

****

Where have you been?! I've been trying to reach you forever! Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why didn't you answer me?

Miora sighed. **_I'm sorry. I've been trying to think about my classes. I was talking to Professor McGonagall earlier._**

Well next time tell me. Don't leave me hanging.

__

Okay. Miora heard someone call her name. **_Amynta, I'm sorry, I have to go; someone's calling me._**

Fine then. Miora could hear the disappointment in Amynta's voice. **Be safe.**

__

All right, I will. Goodnight.

Goodnight. Miora left Amynta at that point, somehow feeling even emptier.

"Miora?" She heard her name, and slowly came out of her daze.

"Hmm?" Miora said.

"Miora? Is something the matter?" Again she was looking at Harry.

"Oh, no. This is the second night you've asked that," she pointed out.

"Well, it just seemed like you slipped out of consciousness."

"No need to say anything. I was just talking with Amynta. Next time I'll do it somewhere else though. That way I'm not in anyone's way."

"You weren't in anyone's way, just thought I'd check to see if everything was alright."

"It is, thanks. Ready for quidditch practice tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait."

"Neither can I. I'm kind of tired, going to turn in early. Guess I'll see you there then."

"Yeah, I guess so. Night," Harry said turning; he walked over towards Ron and Hermione.

"Night, Miora replied. She walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Tomorrow was another day. Maybe it'd be better than today.

Miora sat alone in the corner of the common room, hugging her knees. Everyone was at dinner. She couldn't eat. Damn it all. Couldn't today have been at least a little bit better? No it couldn't. Today was a horrible day, and it wasn't getting any happier.

Miora laid her head on her arms while she thought about the day. She hadn't done her homework once again, losing even more points for Gryffindor. Why couldn't she just get the damn homework done? Her mind traveled over her classes, each seemed to get worse than the next. She hadn't been able to confide in Amynta at all today. She still needed to tell her that she was going to take precautions, especially after what Snape had said.

After classes they had gone straight to quidditch practice. Her mood had brightened, but then practice started. Immediately she screwed up, even though everyone said it was alright she knew it wasn't, and everything just went downhill from there. Miora had started to lose her concentration, stuck on that first mistake, which lead to others.

That had brought her down even more. Once someone passed her the quaffle, and she almost fell off her broom! _How could you have done that? You've caught the quaffle a million times before and never fallen off!_ Miora thought angrily. They had stopped the game for a moment to see if everything was all right. She had said that it was, and urged everyone back into the game. Amynta had been calling her at that point; she couldn't even talk to her.

When they had started the game back up, Miora was practically cowering behind everyone. She kept seeing flashes of her family, and not pretty ones either. Her Uncle was not a person to mess with.

A bludger had hit her, but what she had seen wasn't a bludger. She had seen her Uncle. She hadn't remembered falling off her broom. All she remembered was people, who all looked like her Uncle, trying to grab her. She had struggled, and fell out of his hands. Then she remembered falling on light. It had been Amynta. Amynta had saved her.

What had happened to her Uncle? Where was he now? Miora's thoughts whirled around, and her stomach became queasy. She ran to the bathroom, making it just in time. She threw up, very uncomfortably, since she hadn't eaten much that day.

That was where Professor McGonagall found her. Miora looked very sweaty and tired, her breath smelled awful. When the Professor approached her she had tried to crawl away, but didn't make it to far. Every time she moved it made her be sick.

Miora's eyes drooped. Her breath came in gasps. McGonagall was sure she was having some kind of panic attack, but she watched as the girl finally slept before she moved her. Her breathing was still horrible, but she needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Albus, it must have been the bludger that made her act that way," Professor McGonagall said. Miora kept her eyes closed; she wasn't ready to open them yet.

"But Professor," she heard Harry say. "She was acting weird before then. Something was obviously wrong before then. The bludger only helped trigger whatever was going on. After all, the bludger did hit her in the head."

"I wasn't there, so I can't really say anything," McGonagall said after a short pause.

Miora groaned. Maybe that's why her head hurt so much. She heard some hurried footsteps and opened her eyes. Around her stood Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and Professor McGonagall. What??, Miora was interrupted by a burst of coughs. Her throat was too dry.

Madam Pomfrey hurried and got a glass of water for her. Miora drank it all before trying to speak again. "What's going on?" Miora asked. "What happened?"

"That's what we wanted to know," Professor Dumbledore replied coolly. "Do you not remember anything?"

Miora thought, she did remember some things, but she didn't want to remember them. "What happened?"

There was silence for a moment, before Harry spoke up. "You came into practice looking fine, but then you kept making mistakes, which any one of us could've made. Then you almost fell off your broom when you were passed the quaffle. When we tried to get you to sit down for a moment, you told us that you were fine and pushed us to continue practice.

"When we started it back up, anytime anyone came near you, you flew away. Then when the bludger hit you, you fell off. We tried to catch you, but you struggled against us, we lost grip. Then your unicorn showed up and caught you.

"Once you reached the ground you ran off. Amynta, I'm guessing that's her name?" Harry paused, and Miora nodded. "Well, Amynta tried to follow you, but you told her to remember. That was all you told her, and she left. Very disappointedly I might add."

"What time is it?" Miora asked.

"Eight O'clock," Professor Dumbledore replied.

For some reason she thought he meant pm. Her eyes widened. I have to go, I'm late for my detention. Miora started to get up, but Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled.

"My dear, it is in the am. You've been late for twelve hours. It is because you didn't show up for it that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape went looking for you," he told her.

"Professor Snape?" Miora asked. "Twelve hours?" She laid her head back down on the pillow, unsure what to think of this.

"Professor Dumbledore, I must ask you all to leave," Madam Pomfrey said. "She still needs rest. You can talk to her later."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Don't worry about your detention, its already been settled." He said and left. Professor McGonagall followed, Harry did after a moment, but ran once he heard the bell.

Miora sighed. She didn't know what had happened, she wished she did. Madam Pomfrey came over and gave her a potion to drink. From experience and common knowledge, she decided not to sniff it. As anticipated, it tasted completely disgusting. Soon she was too tired to care, and fell asleep happily.

Miora woke up again around noon, feeling more refreshed. This time no one was around her though. _That means there's no one here to stop me,_ she thought. Since she didn't see Madam Pomfrey, she left the Hospital Wing.

She checked the halls, making sure no one was around. _Duh! They're eating. Stupid girl._ Miora walked out onto the grounds with only one thing on her mind, Amynta. She really wanted to see her. It seemed like ages since she last saw her.

Miora could have jumped for joy when she saw her, but that wasn't the same for Amynta. **What was wrong with you?! You could have died! Why did you fight them? Gave me a heart attack! **Amynta trotted to the other side of the fence.

She could feel the tears about to spill over. **_Amynta..._** There was no answer. Miora tried again, but found she couldn't. For the first time their link was closed. She ran back to Hogwarts with tears spilling down her face. She sat on the stairs that led to Hogwarts, and cried. By the time she had gotten herself together it was dark.

Miora thought she looked like she was fine, but she didn't. Professor McGonagall approached her when she walked into the school. "Miss Belving? What are you doing out of the Hospital Wing? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes," her voice sounded distant.

"How long have you been out of the Hospital Wing?"

"Since lunch. When's dinner?"

"You just missed it. Have you eaten since then?" When she shook her head McGonagall's eyes became worried. "Oh you poor dear! I'll take you to the kitchen. You can make something to eat there."

The house elves where happy to see to her needs. McGonagall didn't stay, thankfully. Most of the house elves where busy doing the dishes, which meant she could roam around freely while they made her something to eat. Miora looked around to make sure no one was looking at her at that moment. She picked up a knife and put it in her pocket. At that moment a house elf brought her a sandwich and milk. "Thank-you," she told the house elf, who was taken aback.

When she was done she gave her plate to the nearest elf and walked out of the kitchen. Miora was surprised to see someone waiting for her, especially since it was Harry.

"Professor McGonagall sent me, she wanted to make sure you got to the tower alright," Harry told her, and started to walk away. He turned back when she didn't follow. "You coming?"

Miora nodded. She didn't feel like talking. _Will I ever be able to do anything right?_ She wondered. _I make so many mistakes. When will anything ever be right again? I don't even have Amynta anymore. Everyone is probably really mad at me now. I didn't go to my detentions, I left the Hospital Wing without permission, I fought against people trying to help me, I don't do my homework, and I can't even be trusted now. Yes, everyone's mad at me. What's the point of being here then?_

When they got to the common room she saw that everyone was up doing homework. She didn't know what homework needed to be done, and frankly she didn't care. It's not like she was going to be around much longer. Miora walked up to the girls' dormitory, no one was around. She grabbed her quill, ink, and paper before she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Miora set the paper out in front of her and wrote out her suicide note. In the note it said:

__

All I want is for Amynta to be safe. Hagrid would

probably like it best if he could take care of her.

Miora

Miora brought out the knife. _Is it really worth it?_ She wondered. She looked back at the knife, and remembered what had gone on the past couple days. _Yes, yes it is._

Miora took off her armbands. She brought the knife down, watching the knife bite into her skin on her left wrist, and then on her right. She made two more on her left, and two more on her right. Then watched as the blood came. She dug deeper on them. They weren't bleeding enough, she couldn't get anywhere without more blood. She remembered to hex them, so they couldn't be healed with magic. Darkness came after awhile, just as she heard a unicorn cry out.

Authors Note: Well, I hope whoever reads this likes it. I wasn't sure about the title, just put up a temporary one. If I find a better one I'll tell you. I'd like to thank my editors, who are giving me encourage, and pushing me, very hard, to make the other chapters. They're just excited about it as I am. Please give reviews! Suggestions, anything! Oh, and please go look at passionatewriter4life, one of my editors, and her story: Suicide of a Princess, is the one that inspired me to write this. Please be patient, I'll try to get you the chapters as soon as possible.


End file.
